Workstations are devices that allow a user to perform various tasks, such as working at a computer, or performing a medical procedure. Ergonometric ally designed workstations strive to allow the user to access equipment positioned at the workstation with maximum ease and comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,109 to Dell et al discloses a mobile workstation capable of supporting various types of electrical or diagnostic equipment for use primarily in the health care environment. A work surface is supported by a pedestal and a base. The base includes casters for easy portability of the workstation. The workstation further includes a height adjustment mechanism and a counterbalance. The counterbalance may be supported from the underside of the top of the work surface of the workstation for counterbalancing the weight of the equipment that may be carried on the work surface so as to provide versatility when adjusting the height of the workstation from a seated position to a standing position with minimal effort from the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,017 to Wacker et al discloses a modular work station that includes a dual column construction with a separately adjustable work surface supported on each column. Each of the columns utilizes a tubular telescoping construction and can provide as many as three individual modes of adjustable movement to the work surface, including lift, tilt, and horizontal back and forth movements. Supporting columns can be selected with varying functions to provide extremely broad versatility. The lift and tilt functions are preferably provided by motor driven linear actuators mounted within the telescoping column with appropriate controls to prevent contact between adjacent work surfaces when one or both of the surfaces is also provided with back and forth sliding movement.